Heart of Fire
by Sister to Sister
Summary: Rated for language and themes When you're life is on the line, would you back down from a fight? Takes place after the V Force Championships. The Bladebreakers are about to dicover a whole new side to Beyblading. Yaoi in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

****

Heart of Fire

The Phoenix Monologues: Book One

By Jaici and CCPhoenix

Auhtors Notes:

Joint note: _This fic takes place after the V Force Episode The Enemy Within. It doesn't follow the rest of the season and _will_ develop into a multi-part. There _will_ be _Shounen-ai_ in this fic, but it wont appear until later. There will be _hints_ before but that's about it. Enjoy._

Jaici Phoenix:_ Our first joint fic. A long time in coming but hopefully it'll be good. The idea of the first chapter belongs solely to CC, but I _did_ help with some of it._

CCPhoenix:_ As you ill continue to help me I have no doubt. Without her I would have no inspiration, and my muse currently resides in the Mental Institution for Rabid and Disorderly muses. Enjoy_

****

Warning: _As mentioned above, Shounen-ai in later chapters. Angst. Love. Romance. Lime. Swearing. All that stuff. And some minor gore in later chapters._

****

Disclaimer:_ We do not own Beyblade. Never have. Never will. We write these fics purely for our enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. _

****

***************************************************************************

He was sick of it. Sick of watching his friends fall. Sick of being betrayed. Sick of being ignored, of being alone. That's what it came down to all the time. That he was alone.

His eyes followed the path of his Beyblade as it sped towards the sea, kicking up grains of sand as it flew. His eyes narrowed as thoughts raced though his mind. 

__

When you step out into that stadium, nobody can help you. Not the audience, not your friends. You're all alone. You might as well just hand me Dragoon now.

He clenched his teeth as his Beyblade executed a sharp right turn, veering away from the water and towards the wall. His hands clenched into fists and the wind around him seemed to pick up, sending his Beyblade off course.

Zeo. He had helped that kid. Trained him. _Supported_ him. And what did he get in return? A betrayal. One that hurt. A lot. A snarl escaped his lips and the blade span back on course. Its spin rotation increased, and sand flew in all directions. Slamming against the wall, it ricocheted and hit the sand with a force that sent it spiralling up and into the wind. 

__

"You've got to be calm! You can't win on anger alone!"

"He's right!"

The blade slowed to a stationary spin as the fists unclenched. Maybe they were right. Maybe he _should_ try and win some other way. After all, hadn't he won all those other matches by staying with his team? Through it all…

__

Alone…alone…alone…nobody can help you in the ring…

Eyes clenched tight shut as Zeo's voice rang through his mind. How did he make up his mind? Why couldn't he figure this out? The blade shot from its position and back against the wall. As it bounced off and flew back to the ground, it veered to the right and up on the railing. Blue eyes regarded the blade as it flew across the railing like lightning. His eyes trained on the blade, but his mind elsewhere. 

__

Do you really expect to win tomorrow, feeling like that?

Kai. Now there was something he didn't want to go into right now. He'd never be able to figure him out. One minute he was giving you the cold shoulder, the next he was acting like the friend he was, and _helping out._ But…there was something more there. At least, he _wished _there was. 

Biting his tongue, he watched his blade spin back towards him. As he knelt on the sand and reached out his hand, the blade span right into it. He put the blade in his jacket pocket, and shoved the launcher in its usual resting-place. as he climbed the hill, hands shoved in his pockets, he watched the sun setting in the distance.

He'd fought so many people before, but only few really stuck out, made a real impression. Robert. The first time someone had made him stop, and really think about more than _the spirit_ of Beyblading. Tala. The boy who showed him how to overcome raw power by acting _with_ your Bitbeast instead of for it. Ozuma, who had strengthened his bond with his Bitbeast. King, the blader who taught him to rely on his friends. And then there was Kai. The only blader who _still_ affected the way he played. How he always came through, right when you needed him. Who gave you only what you needed to know, and let you do the rest. Who stole your heart and doesn't know it. 

Ultimately, it all came back down to Kai. Sighing, he turned to the entrance to his home. There was so much more he needed to think about, but he couldn't put it off anymore. The match was tomorrow, and yet he wasn't afraid. He was doing this for Dranzer. 

By the time he pushed open the door, and prepared to meet his friends, he'd made his decisions. He was going to fight Zeo and win. He was going to fight for his _friends_ and win. He was going to get back Dranzer for Kai and nothing was going to stop him.

Nobody could say that Tyson Kinomiya was a coward. Noone. And after tomorrow, none would doubt it. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dust cleared and Tyson clenched his fists. He was _not_ going to lose Not now. He shivered as he stared at Zeo's Bitbeast, looming over him. Bitbeasts he could handle. He'd faced hundreds. But the _raw power_ that that …t_hing_ commanded…Dragoon didn't stand a chance.

"Come on Tyson! You can do it!"

Tyson shut out the cries of his friends. They couldn't help him now. Nobody could. He was domed to fail. Doomed to lose his Bitbeast…just like Kai. Cerberus dove for his blade but Dragoon sped out of the way. Tyson hadn't even managed to go on the attack yet. Cerberus was just too strong. 

"Tyson! Don't let him win! Remember your promise to me!"

Tyson's eyes shot open as he heard Kai's words. It was always Kai. But then…he _had_ promised…. 

__

Do you hate me?

Hate you? Why?!

Because I've never lost my Bitbeast. You. Max and Rei. You all have_. Do you hate me?_

I don't hate_ you. Part of me resents the fact that you kept your Bitbeast. But that part of me also knows its because you're stringer than us. You always have been Tyson. Its something I've come to accept. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Promise something._

Anything

Win. Win back Dranzer for me. Please,

I promise. 

Anger flooded his body as the way Dranzer was taken filled his mind. Anger at Kai for _letting_ him go. anger at himself foe not being able do to anything. It was partly his fault after all. If he hadn't yelled at Kai…

__

You promised me we were going to meet in the final…

He gritted his teeth. No. Not his fault. All Zeo's. and that professor…Zaggart. Zeo's father. All because Zeo wasn't _human_. 

He didn't have a problem with that. he had a problem with the way Zeo chose to deal with it.

"You once told me you were so proud to be on our team, and this is how you repay us? By taking our Bitbeasts?"

His words were spat across the dish and Zeo looked up, his mind away from the battle for the moment. 

"I don't care _what_ you are Zeo! I never would! Its what you _do_ that makes a difference! And I don't now how you can stand there and _want_ to take my Bitbeast! Have you ever felt what it's like to lose one? I haven't either! But I've seen what it does to my friends and I _won't_ let you do it to me! I'm getting Dranzer back for Kai! And you're not stopping me!"

Sparks flew from his blade and it span around the dish, its speed accelerating with each pass. 

"_Dragoon!"_

The blade glowed with a blue hue as it sped round once more. Rising from the blade, Dragoon shot from the bitchip, facing off against Cerberus. The two Bitbeasts growled and lashed out at each other. Tyson's eyes glowed as he stared at Zeo.

"I don't care if you were once my friend. You threatened my team, and because of that you'll pay. _Dragoon!_ Victory Tornado attack!"

Dragoon shot forward, and created his legendary tornado. Cerberus was no match for the ferocious winds, but Zeo had far from given up. Tyson watched as the boy did everything to stop Dragoon from ruing his chances. But Tyson wasn't about to give up either. He was far from caring about the other boys Bitbeast. Cerberus could bun in hell for al he cared. He wanted the _other_ Bitbeast trapped within Zeo's blade. 

Dranzer. 

Tyson grunted as Cerberus lined up for one last attack. The two Bitbeast aimed for one another. Dragon versus three-headed dog. Good versus Evil. Selfishness versus selflessness. Everything ran through Tyson's mind as he waited for the final clash. He no longer cared about being world Champion. That was the last thing on his mind. He wouldn't have cared if he lost his title. All he wanted was Dranzer back with Kai. And for people to leave him alone. 

He just wanted to keep Dragoon. And not have to fight for him.

That was fuel enough for _three_ battles. 

As the two blades clashed, dust kicked up of the dish. Tyson buried his face in his arm, and the audience waited with baited breath who would win? Tyson or Zeo? 

Four boys and a girl in the stands didn't care. To them, the only winner was the boy standing on their side of the dish, trying to get a Bitbeast back for a friend, and the fact that he had tried made all the difference.

But for that boy, trying was not enough. He _had_ to get back that Bitbeast. Losing was not an option. 

***************************************************************************


	2. Heart of Fire:Changes pt1

****

Heart of Fire

****

The Phoenix Monologues: Book One

By Jaici and CCPhoenix

Authors Notes:

Jaici's note: _Sorry It's taken so long to update^^ we tried to earlier but we didn't like how the chapter came out. We couldn't work up enough angst^^ all that's been solved now, and the finished work is up^^_

CC's note:_ Due to my pain, I have managed to work up angst enough for a next chapter…angst in abundance^^ Um…about a few things. Firstly, I apologise for the lack of explanation but it *will* get straightened out, and also you need to know that this is the first part of a two part chappie and *will* be short. _

****

Warning:_ Shounen-ai In later chapters. . angst. Love. Romance. Lime. Swearing. All that stuff. And some minor gore in later chapters. _

****

Disclaimer: _We do not own Beyblade^^ Nor will we ever get the chance^^ We are making no money, so lave us alone!_

***************************************************************************

**__**

3 Years later…

He hesitated. It wasn't the right time. But then, nowadays it was _never_ the right time. Sighing, he gripped the written note tighter in his hand. They' needed to know.

__

You know Maxie…ever since the World Tournament your team has changed…

Oh he knew alright. He _lived_ with them. If _he_ didn't know who did sighing he grasped the doorknob in his hands and twisted. He should have known they wouldn't greet him. But it still hurt that they didn't. 

As usual, two of their members were missing, probably off doing…whatever it was they did together. Rei was sitting on the sofa, idly flicking through channels on the television. Kyojou was on the floor, laptop as usual, propped up on his lap. Nothing had changed. And yet, _everything _had. Then there was Hiromi…their only girl member, probably holed up somewhere with _another_ guy…

It shouldn't affect him that bad but it did. He didn't know why. 

He approached the two teens, his eyes landing on the closed door to the joined bedrooms. Rei's eyes rose from the screen for an instant and landed on his face.

"What's up Max?"

Just plain straight Max. None of the affectionate term's they _used_ to have. He didn't let it bother him. He never could. Instead he held up the letter, so both could see it. The chief barely registered he was in the room, let alone take notice of the letter 

Rei shrugged and turned back tot he television. Why did nobody listen anymore? He felt as though he was the only person that gave a damn how this team ended up. He was sick of it. Sick of always being the one to patch things up. It was going to end. Right now. 

"Oh, its just letter. Telling us that we *have* to attend the next tournament. Or we're disbanded."

Rei's eyes narrowed and he turned back to Max. Kyojou finally raised his head to meet Max's eyes. 

"What?"

It came out as an almost hiss, but he ignored it, focusing instead on the letter. 

__

Bladebreakers…

We ate sending you this to notify you in a change of policy. The next tournament is being held in Australia. If you do not attend all rights to your title will be taken away and the Bladebreakers will be disbanded, to be replaced by a team of less skill, but with more adherence to regulations. 

Yours, BBA 

Rei snatched the letter from his hands and his eyes ran quickly over the paper. Kyoujo stood to read over his shoulder, and both stared at Max simultaneously. 

"Does Kai know…"

He wanted to scream in frustration. Instead, he evened out his voice.

"No. I only just got back. How the hell am I supposed to tell him when he's not even in the same room? Where the hell is he anyway?"

As if he didn't know. Rei jerked his finger at the closed Bedroom door, before running his eyes back over the letter. Kyojou sat back down, his face a shade lighter than it had been before. He looked like hew as about to throw up. He couldn't understand why. What was The Chief afraid of being disbanded? Or the tournament?

The door tot he bedroom open and their leader strode out, eyes blazing with fire. His eyes landed on the letter. 

"What's that?"

He fought back the urge to roll his eyes, but his gaze moved to the second figure striding out of the bedroom. The only person it could have been. He would never understand the Masochistic relationship the two enjoyed. He could understand it if the two truly loved each other. But they got together purely out of lust, and turned round and hurt the other almost immediately. 

"A letter. From the BBA."

Kai's eyes flared and he stared at his companion, who had jumped on the sofa, Rei's vacated spot. Crossing hi legs on the table, he flicked the remote with his fingers. 

"why would that bother me Kai? What's the letter say Rei?"

The neko-jinn answered almost immediately, and seemed to take perverse delight In watching both Kai and the other as he read out the words. When had Rei become so vindictive? Kai snatched the letter from Rei and growled as he turned to face Max

"what the hell is this Max? Who gave it to you?"

He felt anger well u inside of him and ripped the letter from Kai's grasp, aware of how tense the atmosphere in the room was..

"Hmm, I dunno, I found it in the street! Where the *hell* do you think I got it from? Mr Dickinson gave it to me! We *have* to attend this or we're disbanded. As much as you may want it I *don't*. Besides, if Mr-I'm-rebellious-now hadn't screwed up in the first place, we wouldn't be *in* this mess…"

He trailed off and silence descended upon the group. The television flicked off, an he stood. Angry blue, met defiant amber as the two held each others gazes. 

"Is that what you think of me Max?"

He took a deep breath. He'd wanted to say this for so long. His best friend had changed. No more hyper kid with a huge appetite. No more open and friendly. Now he had a sadistic and easy-to-anger best friend. All mouth and spite. He hated it. he wanted the old friend back.

He found his mouth speaking words he'd keep silent for so long. He couldn't help it. He could vaguely see the others all listening intently but his main focus wa son the boy in front of him, blazing eyes and all. 

When he finished, he stared at his friend in silence, waiting for a response. 

"If that's the way you feel. We'll enter this right?"

He paused, looking for conformation from Kai. Silently, the elder blader nodded. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he would never stand up to him in this mood.

"Good. And I'll show you Max Mizaharu, what the *new* Tyson is capable of. People will tremble when they hear my name"

Max stared into the eyes of his friend and spoke a phrase that hurt. 

"Yeah? Well, all I see is a guy who used to be my best friend. A guy who just makes me sick…"

He turned and walked out of the room. 

****************************************************************************

****


End file.
